


Fate-Bound Brothers

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Fate-Bound BrothersPeter Parker and Richard 'Dick' Grayson - two names that should have no relation to each other whatsoever. But they do. They're brothers. Brothers bound by fate.*I own nothing but the plot! *
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Haley's circus was in Queens when Peter Grayson was born. The second son of the famous trapeze artists, 'The Flying Graysons', 3 years younger than his older brother Richard, or Dick as was his nickname. The Graysons, however, were less than ecstatic over his birth, knowing that they were going to have to give him up as they were unable to support 2 children. 

Once Peter was a few months old, they gave him up for adoption, leaving him in Queens once they'd left for their next show. They never forgot him, and Dick remembered later about the brother he never really had. 

Peter was soon adopted by a couple, Mary and Richard Parker, who were themselves unable to have children. 

It was six years later that both sets of parents died. 

The Parkers died in a car crash, leaving a six year old Peter Parker with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

The Graysons' trapeze was sabotaged, leaving a nine year old Dick Grayson to watch them fall to their deaths. He was soon adopted by the Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne, who had been at the show that night. 

It may be fate that both these incidents happened on the same day, exactly 6 years after Peter's adoption. But it was destiny that both brothers became heroes, a fact that led them to reunite once again.


	2. Part 1: News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate-Bound Brothers
> 
> Peter Parker and Richard 'Dick' Grayson - two names that should have no relation to each other whatsoever. But they do. They're brothers. Brothers bound by fate.

Part 1: News

It was on Peter's 16th birthday that Aunt May told him. 

It had been just under a year since he’d become spiderman, just under a year since Uncle Ben had died.

Peter came home from school that afternoon, expecting to be greeted by cake and ice-cream, but was slightly startled to find Aunt May anxiously pacing the living room.

“Aunt May?” Peter questioned, standing in the doorway.  
“Peter!”she said, surprised, anxiety showing clearly in her voice, “I didn't expect you back so soon.”  
Peter eyed her worriedly, his Spidey-Sense nagging at the back of his mind.  
“Aunt may, what’s wrong?”  
May glanced around the room,as if trying to find some way of avoiding the topic. Eventually she stopped and looked straight up at Peter.  
“Peter,there’s something I need to tell you. Would it be okay if we sit down?”  
Uh oh. That sounded ominous

“Okay,” Peter said slowly, seating himself on the sofa. Aunt May sat besides him, wrapping her arms protectively around his torso.  
“Peter, sweetie,” she said, gently, this might be hard for you to hear, but,” she paused, taking a deep, steadying breath, “Peter, you’re adopted.”

Peter’s breath stopped, as he took a moment to let it sink in.  
“Wh-what?”  
“You’re adopted, Peter. Your parents weren’t related to you by blood.”  
“The-they weren’t?”  
May shook her head, “I’m sorry, Peter. I know it’s hard to hear that. I know it will take some time for you to adjust…”  
May was cut off abruptly by Peter’s quick standing motion as he took short gasps, panicking slightly.

“No!” he cried, almost to himself, “No, you’re wrong! The-they were my parents, cause, if they weren’t, then, then you’re not my aunt!”  
“Peter,” May tried reaching out to him, but he pushed her away. He stood for a moment, breathing heavily, before turning sharply and running to his room, locking the door behind him. His eyes scanned the room frantically, landing on his backpack. He grabbed it from the floor and began shoving in all essential items before changing into his Spidey Suit. he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the open window, taking one look back at his room before shooting a web and swinging out of the window. 

Once he felt he was far away enough, he spoke to his suit’s AI.  
“Karen, call Ned please.”  
“Of course, Peter.”  
Soon, Ned’s voice could be heard in Peter’s ears.  
“Hey Dude. What’s up?’  
“I need help.”  
“Sure. What with?”  
“You still have access to that lab?”  
“Yeah?”   
“Meet me there.”  
“Okay, but…”

Ned was cut off by Peter ending the call. If his parents weren’t actually his parents, then he was going to find the people who were.

Dick Grayson had always known he had a brother, a biological one that is. No one else knew this though, not Wally, not Bruce, not even Alfred. No one. He felt it was his own, personal mission, tracking down his brother, and he didn't want anyone else involved.

He had tried multiple times to try and find his brother, but all had come up empty, probably as there wasn’t actually much he knew about him. Dick had only been 3 at the time of his birth, too young to remember much, and he was sure that his brother wasn't even aware of his existence, as he had been only a few months old when put up for adoption. Dick only knew 3 things  
His name was Peter  
He would be about 16 now  
He had been put up for adoption while they were in Queens  
All in all, not very much.

But, as it turns out, his brother had just taken the first step toward their reunion.


	3. Part 2: Science Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate-Bound Brothers
> 
> Peter Parker and Richard 'Dick' Grayson - two names that should have no relation to each other whatsoever. But they do. They're brothers. Brothers bound by fate.

Part 2: Science Stuff

Ned arrived at their “secret” lab about 10 minutes after Peter, who had begun pacing up and down, trying to keep his mixed emotions under control.

Peter had forgotten that he was in his Spidey- Suit.

Ned almost had a heart attack when he arrived and Spiderman was there instead of Peter. He almost fainted! Peter was also startled by his reaction, and removed his mask to prevent Ned's heart from giving up.  
“Ned, Ned! Calm down, it’s me!”  
“P-Peter?! You’re the spider guys from Youtube?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dude! Why didn't you tell me?”  
Peter couldn't come up with an appropriate answer, so he changed the subject instead.  
“Ned, look, I need your help with something.”  
Ned shook himself out of his daze.  
“Oh, yeah, sure. What with?”  
“I need you to run a DNA test, using police files.”  
“Um, okay. You have a sample to match to?”  
“Um, I still need to get some.”  
“Then why did you ask me here now?”  
“It's my DNA.”  
“Your… Why do you want to match your own DNA to someone else’s?”   
“May just told me that I’m adopted.”  
“What?!”  
“Exactly, and I’d like to see if I can find my real parents.”  
“I suppose that makes sense.”

Once collecting and analyzing Peter’s DNA, they tried to find a similar match to it by running it through the police database, thanks to the pair’s combined hacking skills.

While they were waiting for results, Ned was animatedly giving his theories as to who Peter’s real parents could be.  
“Dude, your parents could be famous! Your dad could be Tony Stark for all you know, or Bruce Wayne! Wouldn’t that be awesome? I’d love to have them as my dad.”  
“Yeah,” Peter said absentmindedly, staring at the computer screen in front of him. While he stared at it, a red notification popped up, filling almost the entire screen, with the word “MATCH” emblazoned across it. Peter clicked on the notification quickly, both anxious and excited to find out who his real parents were.

3 names came up, 2 of which had a banner across their pictures saying “deceased”. The third was of a young man, slightly older than Peter. He stared at the screen, unable to move the mouse to click on the information that held their names. Ned did it for him.

The first was a woman by the name of Mary Grayson, married to John Grayson. She had been a trapeze artist in a circus, who had fallen to her death after the ropes had been sabotaged. The other deceased person was John Grayson, her husband, who had succumbed to the same fate.

The third person, however, was still very much alive. Richard Grayson, son of Mary and John Grayson, had been a nine year old when he watched his parents fall to their deaths. He was then adopted by Bruce Wayne. He was now a 19 year old cop who lived in Bludhaven.

Peter stared at the screen, unable to move. His parents had actually died, but he had a brother! A brother who was related to him by blood! The fact that he was adopted might have come as a shock, but he had found a living relative through it. He knew what he had to do.

He turned to Ned, who was staring at the computer screen with a gaping mouth.  
“Dude!” he exclaimed, “I was right! Your brother was adopted by Bruce Wayne!”  
“Ned, concentrate.”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.”  
“I need to get to Bludhaven.”  
“How?”  
“Ummm…”

Peter caught a ride, or two, or three, or four. You get the point. Turns out, lots of people don’t mind giving Spiderman a ride to wherever he wants to go. He got to Bludhaven much faster than he expected, arriving the following evening.

Only problem was that it was Bludhaven, infamous for really dangerous criminals who could, theoretically rip him to shreds, and they mostly came out at night. Luckily, Nightwing was there to save Spiderman from his doom.


	4. Part 3: Unexplained Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate-Bound Brothers
> 
> Peter Parker and Richard 'Dick' Grayson - two names that should have no relation to each other whatsoever. But they do. They're brothers. Brothers bound by fate.

Part 3: Unexplained Trust 

Peter was just walking down a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. It's not his fault that a group of five goons attempted to mug him. Okay, that might have been a stupid move, but he did fight back, and beat a few of them up, but it was too many for him to take on alone, and that's when Nightwing came in. 

Peter heard his voice before he saw him, his tone slightly playful but also threatening.  
"5:1?" the hero quipped, "Now I don't think that's a fair ratio. Why don't we even the odds a little?"  
With that, he landed next to Peter and started attacking his assailants, swinging punches and aiming kicks. Peter just stared at him in awe. He had seen this sort of fighting before, of course, it happens when you're a part-time semi Avenger, but he had never seen it done so… gracefully. Nightwing moved so fluidly, every movement as one single motion, and Peter just couldn't tear his eyes away. 

The fight soon ended with all five of the goons unconscious, and Nightwing standing beside him, who hadn't even broken a sweat.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks," Peter replied, dazedly.  
Nightwing gave him an assessing look, taking in the suit that he wore. 

"What's your name?"  
"Huh?"  
"What's your name?"  
"oh, uh it's 'Spiderman'."  
Nightwing nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.  
"I thought you stayed in Queens. What are you doing all the way in Bludhaven?"  
Peter stiffened slightly. He shouldn't tell any personal information to a stranger, no matter if he's a hero or not, but he felt drawn to him in a trust sort of way, as if he'd known him his whole life. 

"It's kinda complicated," Peter explained," if I'm going to tell you, I would prefer to go somewhere where we are less likely to be mugged."  
Nightwing thought for a moment.  
"Okay," he agreed, I'll take you to my place."

"My place" was a warehouse, Dick's base of operations or headquarters, if you like. He watched Spiderman as he glanced over all the equipment, as if itching to get his hands on the tech.  
"So," he asked the red-clad hero, "What are you doing so far from home?"  
"Well, um," Spiderman began nervously, shuffling slightly, "it, uh, all kinda started yesterday I suppose. I came home from school and my Aunt, whom I live with, was pacing the living room. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she had some news for me and asked me to sit on the sofa, which I did. She came to sit beside me and told me that, that, I was actually adopted."  
Spiderman paused nervously again, while Dick's heart seemed to beat loudly within his chest, though he wasn't sure why.  
Spiderman continued," I guess I went into shock or something, and I ran off to my room, not wanting to believe her. My adoptive parents died when I was six, so I had lived with her most of my life. I didn't want it to be true, so I contacted a friend and, using a lab he had access to, we ran some DNA tests."  
He passed for a moment, taking a shake breath," As it turns out, I was adopted. My real parents were trapeze artists, The Flying Graysons, but they died about 10 years ago. I have a brother though, Dick Grayson, and he lives here in Bludhaven, so I came here to find him." 

Dick just stared at him, his mouth dry and his breath coming shortly. It was him. This kid was his brother whom he had been looking for for the last 6 years, and after all that searching he was right in front of him.  
"Are you sure," Dick asked, carefully, "that Dick Grayson is your brother?"  
"Yes," Spiderman, Peter, Dick reminded himself, replied, "I mean, that's what the test results said. Why?"  
"Look, Peter," Dick began, but was cut off when he saw Peter's eyes widen.  
"H-how do you know my name?" he asked, "I-I never told you. How do you know?"  
Dick glaced around the room anxiously as he tried to calm his beating heart and come up with a suitable response. How could he have slipped up like that? 

"Well, you see," Dick began, turning away from Peter and staring at the wall opposite him, not willing to let Peter meet his eyes while he explained, "When I was 3 years old, my mom had another child, my brother. But my parents were poor and didn't have enough money to support both children, so they gave my brother up for adoption, in the hope that he would have a better life."  
Dick paused, "Six years later, when I was 9, my parents were killed, and I was adopted myself. As it turned out, my adoptive father was actually Batman, and after much nagging, I got him to train me and I became known as Robin. 7 years later, we had an argument, and I struck out on my own as Nightwing. I moved to Bludhaven, became a cop, and have been pretty happy ever since. "  
Dick tilted his head up slightly, as he continued with his explanation," it's been about 6 years though, since I started the search for my missing brother, but every time I've tried, I've come up empty. Granted, there aren't actually many things I know about my brother, having been so young at the time of his birth, but there are 3 things I do know for sure; He's 3 years younger than me, he was put up for adoption in Queens, and his name"  
Dick paused to give a dramatic flair that he couldn't help.  
"His name is Peter."


End file.
